A Second Chance
by Rosy za Rascal
Summary: AU. We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance. Knuxamy. Rated M for swearing, self-harm, and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose, a sixteen year old junior, had it all.

_"Your name is Amy, right?" _

_"Y-yes. Hi Sonic.." _

Ever since that day, her social status had increased dramatically. No longer was she just a random face in the hallways. Instead, everyone greeted her whenever she passed. Everyone went out of his or her way to talk to her. And everyone sent her a wave of respect. She was finally, what most would consider, popular. And it made her feel better.

_"You're really cute and smart. I like that in girls." _

_"Y..you do? Really? Well, uh.. thanks?" _

_"No problem. So, I'll cut straight to the chase - how would you like to go on a date with me?" _

_Amy smiled and blushed deeply."I..I'd loved to!" _

_"Heh. Sweet. Pick you up at eight, then?" _

_"Uh. Okay!" _

As she walked down the hallway, she smiled as three freshmen girls waved hello to her and complimented her pink fur. Sonic and her had been dating for three months, apparently the longest he had ever dated a girl. She couldn't deny that she felt special, but she did a good job at humbling herself.

She put on a charming smile as she entered the cafeteria and walked to the 'popular tables', located in the front near the windows. Mostly everyone smiled at her and said 'hi' to her, and she returned them. Standing next to the table, she took a quick look at everyone at the table. Sonic sat in the center, and Knuckles and Tails, his best friends, sat on either side of him. Shadow was quietly using his iPod and was seated across from Sonic, while Rouge was next to him, trying to annoy him. Sonic looked up when he saw her and flashed her a smile. "Hey Ames! Tails, move over so Amy can sit here." Sonic ordered.

Tails nodded and moved, smiling at Amy. She waved at him and sat down, alerting the table of her presence. Shadow looked at her for a second and grunted, before looking back down at his iPod again. Knuckles acknowledged her by looking at her, but he didn't say much else. That's just the type of guy he was.

"Hey everyone," she finally greeted, snuggling up close to Sonic. Rouge smiled at her. "Hey Amy! You won't believe what happened in Biology today." As Rouge went on to explain, Amy realized how much she had changed in the past months. Before, she used to believe that the popular people were stuck up and rude. Now, she realized her premature judging was in fact, wrong. They were regular people, and they did things ordinary people would do too. "Uh, Amy? Are you listening?" Sonic suddenly said, pulling her from her thoughts. She shot him an apologetic look before responding: "uh, what?"

"I said, do you want me to pay for your lunch. I know you're hungry." He said again. Amy felt a warm feeling jolt throughout her body. _'He's so sweet.'_

"Uh, sure. Can you get me a caesar salad?" She said, although everyone already knew she would say that. It's just what was expected of girls who were popular, and everyone knew it. "M'kay. Be right back." Amy nodded to him and then sighed, looking at Rouge.

"So like, you wanna go shopping after school today?" Rouge smiled. "You don't even have to ask!"

* * *

Amy walked into her house, completely exhausted after today's events. Dropping her shopping bags on the floor, she walked up to her room and shut the door, collapsing onto her bed as she pulled her cell phone from out her pocket. She had a missed call from Rouge and a text from Sonic. Smiling, she opened the text message.

**From: Sonic 3 - I have to tell u something after school tomorrow babe.**

Her heart dropped. "Is.. he going to break up with me?" She typed her reply.

**\- sure? Is it bad news?**

She clicked send and took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

**From: Sonic 3 - of course not. Actually, it's great news. ;) **

Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

**\- K. See you tomorrow then. Love you.**

She put her phone on the charger and pulled her blanket over her. As usual, she was home alone as her mother started work when Amy got out of school and didn't get back until the morning. They didn't talk much due to that, but the love was still there. Laying back onto a pillow, she watched as the sun set and the sky became a brilliant pink. A slight breeze blew in through the open window, and her room began to get darker. Her phone buzzed again. She reached for it and smiled at Sonic's message.

**\- I love you too. 3**

And she believed every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them. This story is going to be a long ride so I hope you're all ready to stick it out with me! This chapter is build up and is extremely necessary for the rest of the story, so I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Amy Rose woke up the next morning with a weird feeling in her stomach, similar to the feeling of nausea. She held her stomach for a few moments before taking deep breaths. Shaking the feeling off, she got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom, where she began to do usual morning routines. She kept checking her phone for a message from Sonic, but there wasn't one, which she found strange.

'He always texts me good morning..' Amy thought to herself. Sighing to herself, she began to get dressed, deciding to go with a white off the shoulder shirt and black jeans. Putting on her sneakers, she began to text Rouge.

**\- Are u picking me up today ? I'm ready if u r**

Walking down the steps, she walked to her mother's room to say good morning, but she wasn't in her room, which struck Amy as an extremely odd occurrence. "Um, mom? Are you here?" She said loudly, but she got no response. 'She's always here from work in the morning, this day is really weird.' Her phone beeped, breaking her from her thoughts.

**From: Rouge -I'm already in front of your house! XD**

Amy laughed and skipped downstairs, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on her dining table before exiting her house and locking the door. Sure enough, she saw Rouge in a shiny white convertible, waiting patiently. She opened the passenger seat and got in. "Thanks for picking me up, I love you. And your car! Is this new?" Amy asked.

Rouge nodded. "No, my car got towed, so I'm borrowing my dad's car." Amy sent her a special look. "You took it without him knowing, didn't you."

Rouge scoffed playfully. "Of course!"

They both laughed as Rouge began to drive to school. Amy was still waiting on a text message from Sonic, but there still wasn't one. 'Maybe he's waiting to see if I'll ever text him first!' Amy panicked. With that, she began to type him a good morning message.

Rouge noticed her frantic typing. "Sonic?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah.."

"How is the relationship going so far?" Rouge asked, but her tone was very weird and very strange and Amy, being her best friend, immediately caught it, but decided to ignore it. "..it's going great!" Amy exclaimed. "He's so sweet to me Rouge. He buys me things, and he's such a gentleman!"

Amy continued talking about their relationship while Rouge sat and listened in strange silence. Amy stopped talking and was about to ask what was wrong, when they stopped in front of the school. "We're here." Rouge said, still in that strange voice. "What class do you have now?"

"I have Economics first period Rouge.. You and I have it together, remember?" Amy reminded her. "You failed the class as a Junior? Credit recovery? Hello?"

Rouge, along with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, were all seniors. Because of his high IQ, Tails was a Junior at fourteen years old, along with Amy. Rouge laughed, but it wasn't meaningful. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was a senior.. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Rouge quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed to the school, with Amy trailing behind.

* * *

After Economics, Amy went to her locker to get her books for her second period class, English. She was looking forward to it, as it was the only class she shared with Sonic. As she walked to her English class, she got that weird feeling in her stomach again, but brushed it off as she was excited to see her boyfriend.

Their teacher, a nice rabbit named Mr. Riley, greeted her upon her entrance. He was very child-like in many ways, as he was still twenty. He scolded his students for calling him 'Mr.', saying that his first name was what they should call him.

After sitting down, Amy scanned the rows of seats for Sonic. She found him leaning back on his chair and talking to Sally Acorn. Amy inwardly sneered. Sally was laughing at something Sonic was telling her, and so was he. When Sonic finally saw Amy looking at him, he sent her a charming wink, but Sally's laughter only increased, until Sonic sent her an annoyed look.

Amy was very much confused. 'What is SHE laughing about?' She thought to herself. Amy wanted to go up and confront her, but the bell rung, signaling the start of class, Amy sighed.

* * *

It was five minutes before Study Hall ended when Sonic finally decided to speak to Amy for the first time that whole day.

"Hey, Ames." Sonic said, pulling a chair out from beside her and taking a seat.

Amy tried her best to sound irritated, but found that she couldn't stay mad at Sonic for long. "..hi. I'm glad you finally talked to me."

Sonic got the message and gave her a sad look. "I know I haven't talked to you much today, but I'm planning on making it up to you."

Amy's eyes lit up, but she said nothing, so Sonic continued. "Want to come to my house after school? My parents aren't there, so it'll just be you and me."

The way Sonic said that made Amy swoon. She twiddled with her fingers and found that she couldn't speak properly. "U-uhm. S-sure, S-s-sonic.."

Sonic laughed and squeezed her hand. "Meet me in the school parking lot, okay?"

So many things were going through her mind. She had intended to ask him what he was doing with Sally, but she found herself lost for words. All Amy could do was nod.

* * *

The drive to Sonic's house was accompanied with a peaceful silence. Amy calmly leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery pass. Sonic lived in an apartment in the center of Station Square, so it was a bit of a drive from their high school, which was located just outside of the suburbs.

Amy had only been to Sonic's apartment once, but his parents were there and he was acting very sheepish. She had loved it. It was very modern and gave off a very sophisticated feel. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

**3 MONTHS AGO..**

_**"Is this it?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic merely nodded and opened the door to his apartment, letting Amy in. Amy's eyes widened in awe. She had never been in an apartment before and she was very impressed. Sonic just sat there, blushing and holding her hand. "I love you, Amy."**_

_**"I love you, too."**_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Amy relished in the memory. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Sonic parked the car and got out, expecting Amy to do the same. A tapping on her window caught her attention and she looked at a puzzled Sonic. "Oops, sorry!" Amy giggled, before getting out and closing the car door.

They walked into the building in silence, holding each other's hands. Sonic lived on the fourth floor of the ten story building, so the elevator ride was short and peaceful. Once they were inside, Sonic led Amy to his room, which confused her. Sonic didn't let Amy into his room the last time they were there. She subconsciously pulled on her shirt in slight anxiety.

Sonic's room is what she imagined it to be: messy. She looked incredulously at the mountains of clothes covering the floor. She was about to say something, but the smell of the room instantly bought her to ease. 'It smells so like him.' Sonic grabbed her by her shoulders and sort of forced her onto his bed. He gave her a look, and Amy immediately recognized what he wanted her to do. Shyly, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. He took it from there.

His lips roughly pressed against hers, coated with saliva. Amy had learned with time to get used to his sloppy kisses, but still found it gross. 'Only because it's him..' Amy thought, letting Sonic continue. She could feel her heart beating through her chest as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, getting on top of her in the process. She momentarily froze then, which seemed to irritate Sonic mildly.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, failing to mask the sarcasm. Amy fiddled with her fingers. "We've never gone this far before.. It just startled me."

Sonic smirked. "Don't worry, babe, I'm gonna make this worth your while." Amy was confused, but her thoughts slipped away as he continued the kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it as much as she could, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He suddenly stopped, and she discreetly wiped her mouth clean of the built up saliva with her hand. He began removing his shirt, followed by his jeans. Throwing them on the floor, he got up and locked the door, facing her only in his boxers. Amy was speechless and didn't know what to say. "S-sonic?"

Sonic laughed. "Amy, are you a virgin?" Amy blushed in embarrassment. "Well.. Yeah?"

The blue hedgehog gave her a sweet smile. "That's perfect."

He walked back to the bed and began to pull her shirt up. Amy instantly stopped him and he gave an aggravated sigh. "Amy, I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me?"

Amy slowly removed her hands. "...yes."

"Sweet, this is gonna be great!" Sonic responded, successfully taking her shirt off and working on her jeans. It wasn't long before his member was lined up at her entrance, and that weird feeling in her stomach returned for a split second before he penetrated her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amy knew something was very wrong.

For starters, Rouge wasn't answering any of her calls, which was extremely odd because Rouge never put her phone down. Whenever Amy needed to talk, Rouge was always available. They were best friends for a reason, after all. Secondly, Sonic hadn't texted her since their romantic endeavor yesterday, which threw Amy into a momentary state of worry. Why were people suddenly refusing to get into contact with her? Her mind was trying to tell her the answer, but she didn't want to listen.

'He used you.'

* * *

Walking into school, Amy weirdly wished that she had stayed home. As soon as she opened the double doors leading into the schools, the halls were devoid of all conversation, and all eyes were on her. Amy felt very self-conscious. She waved at a few of her classmates, but they didn't wave back. Putting her head down, she began to speed walk through the halls in search of Sonic.

Her eyes widened when she finally found him. He was casually leaning against a locker, smirking as Sally and her friends watched a video on his phone. Determined to ignore them, he shyly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and almost laughed.

"Sup?"

Amy sighed in relief. Everything was still normal. "Hey.." Sally and her friends looked at her and burst out laughing. Amy was confused and snarled, "What's so funny?"

Sally and Sonic shared a special look and Sally held out Sonic's phone for Amy to take. "I think you should watch this - I didn't know you got around!"

"What are you even talking about?" Amy asked rudely. She looked at Sonic and made a gesture, asking for an explanation. Sonic chuckled and pointed to the phone. "Just watch the video." Watching Sonic and Sally with wary eyes, she took the phone in her hand and pressed play. What she saw made her want to throw up.

Sonic had recorded them having sex. In her mind, it seemed as if her whole world had collapsed. Her emotions enveloped themselves into a downward spiral, until she was left feeling completely and utterly blank. Although she was right next to her, Sally's laugh at her reaction seemed miles away. Dropping the phone on the floor, she looked at Sonic and was consumed in a flame of rage. "How could you do this!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, as if he was expecting this. "Listen-" Amy cut him off. "No! You listen! I GAVE UP SO MUCH TO BE WITH YOU! I GAVE UP MY OLD FRIENDS, I GAVE UP MY GRADES, I EVEN CHANGED MY PERSONALITY TO BECOME THE GIRL THAT YOU WANTED!"

The tears streaming down Amy's face couldn't be held in, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. "I GAVE UP MY VIRGINITY FOR YOU YESTERDAY BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE TRULY IN LOVE! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME COUNTLESS TIMES! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

Sonic's face remained emotionless the whole time as he watched Amy drown in her sea of tears. Her eyes were red and her hands were drenched. After what seemed like forever, he gently grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Amy. You knew what type of person I was before I began dating you. I used you, Amy. Just like I used other girls. You thought you could change me? You couldn't. I could care less if you sacrificed your life to be with me. That was your choice, and you can't blame me for you being so weak."

His grip on her shoulder tightened as he snarled, "Now get out of here, slut." He roughly pushed her backwards, with so much force that she stumbled over her own two feet and hit the ground. Sally held Sonic's hand and kissed him, still staring down at the pink hedgehog.

Getting up, Amy ran through too many emotions to fully grasp that she would act out her thoughts. Raising her hand, she slapped Sonic across the face, making his head turn from the immense power she put behind the hit. Then, just like that, she ran down the hall, seeking a place to brood in her newfound heartbreak. Pushing open the door to the school exit, Amy heard Sally's last threat. "You're gonna regret that, whore! We'll make sure you never get a peaceful day in the school - ever!"

Amy started crying again, but only because she knew that it was true.

* * *

That same day at lunch, Knuckles insouciantly took a seat at his usual lunch table. He had came into school late, but like always, he wasn't bothered enough to care. He briefly acknowledged the people sitting at the table, before putting his head down. The table was unusually quiet. Sonic had yet to arrive and the only one's there were Tails, Shadow and Rouge. They all seemed apprehensive, but he really didn't care.

Knuckles lifted his head up after feeling that he was being stared at. He narrowed his eyes at both Rouge and Tails, who were eying him as if they were hiding something. "What?" He asked, his tone coming out gruffer than he had intended, but he didn't bother to apologize. Tails squirmed, but spoke up before Rouge did. "I'm guessing you didn't hear what happened between Sonic and Amy.."

"Obviously not." Knuckles responded sardonically. Tails opened his mouth to explain, but Sonic interrupted him as he crashed down at his seat, Sally trailing behind him. "Hey, Knuckles! You're here! Wassup?" Sonic greeted, seemingly full of energy. Knuckles scoffed.

"Where's Amy? Apparently something happened today that I missed?" Knuckles responded, getting straight to the point. No need for false greetings when he didn't feel in the mood to be friendly. Sonic and Sally laughed together, and Rouge excused herself to the restroom. That was weird. Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact, I don't wanna know."

Sonic punched his arm playfully. "No, dude, you gotta hear this! It's brilliant."

Knuckles sent him a look. "I'm guessing you used another girl again.. Typical." Shadow shook his head, agreeing with the echidna.

Sonic rolled his eyes and passed Knuckles his phone. "Whatever. Look at this."

Knuckles reluctantly took the phone and pressed play on the video. After about a minute, he shook his head and returned Sonic's phone. "I see you scored." He sent his friend a smirk and they both started laughing. Tails looked away. Knuckles then stopped laughing and returned to his usual demeanor. "I'm guessing she broke up with you?"

Sonic shrugged. "Well.. Technically, I broke up with her. I'm happy I did though - it let me finally have time for Sally." He hugged the squirrel and kissed her on her forehead. Sally giggled.

"She thought that she'd slap my boyfriend and get away with it. She has another thing coming." Sally said vehemently. Shadow shook his head. "You guys are evil."

"Lighten up, Shad."


End file.
